The concept of impact-measuring devices are old in the art. In one type of impact device, measuring the diameter of an impression made in a soft liner by the impact of a hard ball thereon determines the accumulated impact. In another type of impact device, breakage of a frangible housing by the impact of a hard ball determines the threshold impact. In still other types of devices, the type of impact absorbed correlates with the length of time the impact is received. The present invention is an improved inexpensive impact device which determines the cumulative impact a person or object receives by measuring the degree of bend in a pair of bendable, non-resilient members located within the impact device.